Hikaru and Kaoru's First Time
by xxGothicPrincessxx
Summary: Set after the episode "The Twin's Fight" Hikaru confesses his love for Kaoru, but does Kaoru accept. Or does he have the same mindset that incest is immoral and wrong?


Hikaru sits on his bed and waits for Kaoru to get out of the bathroom. He was exhausted due to the "fight" they had at school. Hikaru fell back into fluffy pillows and blankets. He stares into the ceiling, deep in thought. _Please, know...Kaoru...I didn't mean anything I said. _He thought to himself. Their door opens and close, Kaoru wears a towel, revealing his slender pale body. Hikaru chokes. Though he is very much used to it.

Hikaru immediately stands up. "Kaoru, I want you to know, I did not mean anything I said today."

Kaoru raises an eyebrow and laughs. "Hikaru, I was in on it to. No need to apologize."

"Kaoru, I really do love you." Hikaru says, looking down. A slow blush worked its way across Kaoru's face. "I love you to."

Kaoru went to pat his brother, for tears had started to stream down his face.

"I really hate this you know. Being the way we are- "Hikaru trailed off and stared into his brother's eyes. "No, I love you, Kaoru. I love you like no brother should love a brother."

Kaoru's eyes widened. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand and flipped him onto the bed, his towel abandoned. "I love you like a man loves his wife."

Kaoru dumbfounded, only stared at him, hovering above his face. Hikaru leaned down and pressed his lips to Kaoru's. After a while, Kaoru closed his eyes.

Hikaru fought open Kaoru's mouth and explored his twin's mouth. He has been waiting months to do this.

Hikaru pulled away, breathing quickly. Kaoru only stared back.

_I can't do this. Not to my twin…Not my twin..._

Hikaru couldn't stop. He kissed Kaoru's neck and went lower, across his pale chest and down to his abdomen.

"Hikaru-"Kaoru whispered. "I feel the same way."

Hikaru smiled, "Should we continue?"

'Y-yes." Kaoru said, though he was really scared. Hikaru had realized, Kaoru had a hard piece. Hikaru licked the tip of Kaoru's manhood. Kaoru held back his moans and breathless gasps. Hikaru sucked and stroked.

"H-Hikaru-"Kaoru, didn't have anything to say. He just wanted to say his brother's name. Hikaru continued to suck; staring into his twin's closed eyes. Kaoru gripped the bed sheets and turned his head; left, right, left.

"Hikaru, I-I'm going t-to, t-to-"

Hikaru swallowed it. He started to kiss Kaoru's abdomen, unbuttoning his uniform pants.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kaoru asked. "How are two men supposed to have sex?"

*Hikaru's rape face* (I'm sorry, had to add it XD)

Hikaru then hitched one leg on his shoulder and the other around his waist. Kaoru, still confused only followed along. "Seriously, what are you- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Hikaru had stuck one finger in Kaoru's hole. Hikaru then stuck in a second one. Kaoru tried to move away, but Hikaru held onto him.

"It is okay. Shhh." Hikaru, whispered in his ear. Where else did Hikaru get the perfect ideas for scenes at school? He had his yaoi manga's under his bed. No one ever looked there.

Hikaru began scissoring Kaoru. Kaoru gasped in pain. '"I'm almost done."

Hikaru thrust his fingers in and out. Kaoru holds onto Hikaru's back, silently gasping. Hikaru removes his fingers and thrusts into his brother. He waits, so Kaoru can get adjusted. Hikaru thrusts, slowly, so not to hurt his twin.

"Jesus Christ, Hikaru, I thought we were twins!" Kaoru shouted.

Hikaru kisses Kaoru's neck, still thrusting. Sweat beaded down Kaoru's face, a blush lingering. Kaoru moaned. Hikaru picked up the pace.

"Ah. Ah. Ha. Ah.-"Kaoru moaned, making Hikaru moan to. They were starting to enjoy it. Hikaru hit a bundle of nerves and Kaoru threw back his head, moaning and gasping.

"What was that?" He asked.

Hikaru hit it again. Kaoru nearly screamed out. Hikaru was ready to come.

It built up inside of him and released quickly. Leaving, both Hikaru and Kaoru gasping. They lie down, hand in hand, thinking about what just happened. _I really do love you, Kaoru, Hikaru_ though before drifting off and finally to sleep.


End file.
